Problems of Love
by BTEmerald 99
Summary: You shall never leave my side. I don't believe in DEATH DO US PART.
1. Chapter 1

**PROBLEMS OF LOVE**

_**Hello. I'm new, so do NOT judge. And feel free to review my story!**_

_**Merry X-mas!**_

_**Sarah Woods**_

**SUMMARY: Aang disappears and Katara finds him in the Southern Air temple. **

**CHAPTER 1: I missed you**

**-AFTER THE WAR-**

Katara woke to an early morning. It was two years since Aang left, and now she was willing to find him again.

She quietly passed a sleeping Sokka and to the rowboat she prepared the night before. She got on, carrying a bag filled with food and her pouch with water inside. "Be safe Katara," someone said behind her. She turned to see her Gran-Gran there, smiling. "You love Aang so much, you remind me of Pakku," she continued, "and I allow you. But, you should be careful Katara, dear." Katara smiled. "Thanks Gran-Gran," she said gratefully. She waved as she bended the water towards her destination. The Southern Air Temple…

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Katara was still at sea. Even with waterbending, she can't go too fast. But during dark, eerie nights, Yue was there to guide her.

Fortunately…

One morning, Katara awoke to a shining sea and a gleaming sun. The breeze was cool, and serenity seemed to fill the air. Katara tied her hair into 2 braids joined together at the back of her head, while the rest of her hair was left hanging down. She rubbed her ocean blue eyes. As she looked at the peaceful sky, a straight pink line of clouds took her attention. And it leaded to, "The Southern Air Temple!" She said joyfully.

She aroused a wave, jumped on it, and 'rode' towards the beautiful temple.

As she landed on the golden sand, she remembered her last memory of her love, Aang. It was the day he left.

"_Aang! Please don't go. I love you! Please don't go. I need you here!" She pleaded with her love. He wore his usual attire, carried his staff, and had already prepared Appa to go. He put a comforting hand on his love's shoulder. "Katara, you need to stay with your tribe. You can't abandon them, especially your Grandmother. But always remember I love you. Nothing can ever, ever, change that," He said firmly but lovingly. Katara sighed and said, "Ok. But be back soon." Aang smiled and gave her a goodbye kiss by surprise. Like the one he did before the invasion. He jumped on Appa and said, "Yip-yip!" and the bison took off carrying his master with him, towards the air temple, to reconstruct it…_

"Aang!" Katara called. "Aang! Where are you?" She called louder.

She failed. She took a huge breath and sat on a rock which was next to her.

And just when all hope was gone, a lone figure of a man appeared. It was Aang. "Aang!" Katara leaped with joy seeing her love perfectly fine. Aang dropped some logs he was carrying and screamed, "Katara!" Katara ran as fast as she could, and they embraced. Aang twirled her around with joy, happy to find his love again. "Aang I missed you so much! You've been gone so many years," Katara said. Aang smiled and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too…"

**THAT WAS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Anyway, I am sorry if there are grammatical mistakes. And please tell me if I have anything to work on.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

PROBLEMS OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 2: Hatred **

Aang broke from the embrace. And looked at Katara sadly. Katara noticed, and asked, "Aang, what's wrong?" she asked. "Well," he replied, "I have bad news, and good news." "What is the good news?" Katara asked curiously. "I found an airbender," he said. She leaped in the air and said, "Aang that's simply wonderful!" "Yeah but, she's a girl and she has a crush on me," Aang said, scratching the back of his neck.

Katara's face of joy quickly transformed.

"Show me to her," she said. "Yeah..." Aang began. "SHOW ME TO HER!" Katara screamed. Aang gave up and said, "Ok," and led her towards the beautiful temple.

They had arrived and a joyful voice came, "Aang your back!" After that, a girl with jet black hair appeared and hugged him. Aang pulled away, much to Katara's relief. "Maya, how many times do I have to tell you I have a girlfriend?" Aang asked patiently. "Many, or until I see her. I bet she's really ugly and I'm more pretty," she said proudly. Aang's once, and always calm face turned into a face of pure anger. "How dare you call her that word?!" He screamed. Katara put a comforting hand on her love's shoulder. "Aang calm down," she said calmly. He slowly calmed and took a deep breat]h.

_I don't care about her anymore, Aang is my love, and will always be. I know he feels that way too, _Katara thought.

Maya's face turned into hatred. "So this is your girlfriend? Pfft! She's pathetic! How can you love her?" she asked. Aang said calmly, "Maya, you do not act like a true airbender. Leave at once." "Well, if Zuko finds out about-" she suddenly covered her mouth once she realized she said, "Zuko" Katara stepped forward and asked, "Did you just say Zuko?" She turned and ran away. Aang looked at Katara with fear.

"Is Zuko plotting something against us?"

**I am sorry for any grammatical error.**

**And feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

PROBLEMS OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 3: Death does not keep us Apart**

"We have to confront Zuko," Katara said.

"Too little too late Katara," a voice came. And Zuko appeared holding 2 knives. "Zuko!" Katara screamed. "What are you plotting against us?" Aang asked. Zuko laughed. "The little avatar cuts to the chase with no hello. Anyway, what I am plotting against you is revenge. You took my fame away idiot, and now my people like you better! So now, I am going to kill you! But my plan was to let Maya make you stay here for a while so I can wait for the perfect time to corner you. But then, Katara came and I have to kill her too, or she'll tell about me," he said.

"NEVER!" Katara screamed. She created a shield of ice from the water of a fountain next to them. "Oh Katara, I am even more powerful under the sun!" he screamed and created a wave of fire towards the shield and it melted quickly.

But before she could recreate another shield or Aang could stop him, Zuko had run towards them and plunged the knives into their hearts. Blood poured out and their strength slowly weakened. Zuko laughed triumphantly and walked away.

**-A WEEK LATER-**

Mai came into her husband's room to see him dead, with blood pouring out of his chest. She ran towards him and caressed his lifeless body, crying.

She then noticed a rolled paper on his king-sized bed.

She unrolled it, and gasped at what she was reading before her eyes.

_My dearest Mai,_

_I have done something I regret. Remember the time when we found Aang's and Katara's bodies in the Southern Air Temple? I put my friends in deep grief, especially Sokka._

_I DID IT!_

_I did it because of envy. Envy at his fame. So I plotted against a man who accepted me to be his friend after I hurt him and every one of his friends._

_Now, to end my suffering, I shall kill myself. But I love you so much Mai, my love._

_Your dearest,_

_Zuko_

**-SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE-**

In a room where two beds lay, rested the bodies of the two lovers.

The body of Katara stirred. And her eyes opened.

She turned to see her love resting in peace.

"Aang?"

**This is the end!**

**Again, I am sorry for any grammatical error.**

**Merry X-mas!**

**BTEmerald 99**


End file.
